character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemurin (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Light Novel= Summary Nemurin, also known by her real name Nemu Sanjou, is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. She is a 24-year old unemployed lazy girl who still enjoys helping people. Nemurin is one of the few veteran Magical Girls of the group. She's quite a happy-go-lucky girl, and is more than happy to help out anyone in need. She's also quite lazy, and is a bit of a sleepyhead. She also had a very severe case of asthma as a child. Naturally, this makes it hard for her to actually help out in the real world. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''| '''2-C Name: Nemurin, Nemu Sanjou Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Dream Walking (Can enter the dreams of other people), Memory Manipulation (All Magical Girls can erase a non-Magical Girl's memories of seeing them), Immortality (Type 2), Regeneration (High-Low), Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Dream Communication (Communicated with Swim Swim inside her dream), Dream-World Lordship (Has the full control of the Dream World and is the strongest being), Nigh-Omnipotence (Can do almost everything inside the Dream World), Subconscious Manipulation (Encouraged Swim Swim to become a princess instead of being a mere liege), Dream Materialization (Can reflect whatever happens to a person in the Dream World to the reality), Dream Attacks, Dream Beam Emission w/ Nemurin Beam, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Nigh-Omniscience, Morality Manipulation, Immortality (Type 5), Biological Manipulation, Size Manipulation w/ Nemurin Beam. Attack Potency: Unknown (Lacks feats) | Multi-Universe Level '(Within the Dream World, everyone's dreams are connected to each other, and Nemurin is able to enter and freely travel through the dreams of people. Inside the Dream World, Nemurin has absolute power, is the strongest being and is able to do almost everything. The Dream World was shown to contain several parallel universes at once) 'Speed: Unknown, likely Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the other magical girls, who can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) | Infinite (Can freely travel through the dreams of people and different universes) Lifting Strength: Unknown |''' At least 'Class K '(Easily lifted a building-size dinosaur), likely '''Infinite Striking Strength: Unknown |''' At least 'City Block Class '(Damaged a building-size dinosaur), likely '''Multi-Universal Durability: Unknown | Multi-Universe Level (Type 5 Immortality makes her very hard to kill) Stamina: Unknown '''| Limitless''' Range: Unknown | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Tulip-patterned Pillow Intelligence: Unknown | Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has knowleadge of everything happens inside the Dream World) '''Weaknesses: Her absolute power in the Dream World does not work in the reality. Key: Real World | Dream World |-|Magic= * Dream Manipulation: Nemurin's magic allows her to act freely in a realm known only as the Dream World. Within this world, everyone's dreams are connected to each other, and Nemurin is able to enter the dreams of people whom she had met in the real world. It is possible for Nemurin to reflect whatever happens to a person in the Dream World to the reality. For example, wounds inflicted on a person in the Dream World would carry over into the Real World. Inside the Dream World, Nemurin has absolute power and is the strongest being. She is able to do almost anything within the Dream World. This also means that she can create anything within this realm, including making a person and changing their personality. However, her absolute power in the Dream World does not work in the reality. |-|Nemurin's Official Stats= * Strength: 3/5 * Durability: 3/5 * Agility: 3/5 * Intelligence: 3/5 * Mental Strength: 5/5 * Magic Experience: 5/5 * Self-assertion: 1/5 * Ambition/Desire: 1/5 * Magical Potential: 5/5 * Magic Rarity: 5/5 Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2